Never say Never
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: lucy fue expulsada del gremio, volviendose mas fuerte y mas peligrosa, uniéndose aun gremio nuevo y con el mismo ambiente que su antiguoss
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Lucy caminaba lentamente a lo que antes era su antiguo hogar, lo había comprado con la herencia que le dejo su padre antes de morir, había sido expulsada del gremio de Fairy Tail, por ser el miembro más débil, con enorme tristeza y sin derramar una sola lagrima salió de ahí, sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás, había dejado la casa que rentaba en manos de su antigua dueña, por fortuna aun los antiguos empleados de su padre la querían…

Todos los días salía a correr para aumentar su resistencia física, pero ese día era uno muy especial, Lucy estaba parada en medio del camino, frente a ella estaba el gremio Sabertooth…

LUCY POV

Estaba sorprendida, me había topado con el gremio Sabertooth en los terrenos de mi familia, mire que eran unos pocos miembros del antes imponente gremio, pude notar que estaban cansados…

-vaya un hada*sonriendo*

Note como minerva miro mi mano y después me miro a mi…

-ex hada, síganme se ven hambrientos y cansados*dándoles la espalda*

Los mire de reojo y vi que me seguían, sonreí ante eso, cuando llegamos más de uno se sorprendió, rápidamente les pedí algo de comer y en el comedor todos devoraban la comida…

-coman mucho y les mande a preparar un cuarto a cada uno*sonriendo*

Todos la miraban con curiosidad…

-¿Por qué lo haces?*serio*

-porque se ven cansados y hambrientos*sonriendo*

Los días siguientes el gremio se quedó establecido, muchos ayudaban en forma de agradecimiento, mi relación con cada miembro de ese gremio fue amable, me dijeron que muchos se salieron siendo tan solo 9 los que quedaban, incluyendo el maestro, con el pasar del tiempo el maestro Jiemma me empezó a ver como una hija…

-Lucy porque no convertimos tu mansión en el nuevo gremio de Sabertooth*mirándola*

-me parece bien, pero tengo una petición a cambio*dejando los cubiertos*

-¿Cuál es?*mirándola*

-quiero que me ayuden a aumentar mi poder mágico en el tiempo que el gremio es construido y cuando esté listo, peleare contra minerva, si pierdo se quedan con los terrenos*mirándolo*

- ¿y si ganas?*seria*

-quiero formar parte del gremio*sonriendo*

Al día siguiente junto al maestro, revisamos las diferentes propuestas del nuevo gremio, la última nos gustó, iba ser como la de Fairy tal pero mas grande con 2 albercas, chapoteadero, tobogán, jacuzzi, bar, área de juegos, jardín, 3 cafeterías, gimnasio, además habría tiendas de comercio y casas para los miembros del gremio…

Afortunadamente eso llevaría un año y quedando que iniciarían al día siguiente, comencé a entrenarme, el maestro me dijo que el mismo me entrenaría, nunca imagine que usarían algo llamado crossfit y lo combinara con magia, con el pasar del tiempo fui ganando fortaleza, ya era capaz de abrir todas las puertas y mantenerlas durante días enteros, cuando no era Sting o Rogué, era Minerva, quien también me ayudaba con mi entrenamiento, rápidamente paso el año…antes de entrar al gremio, estuve parada frente a frente con minerva, me puso en guardia y Minerva se acercó…

-¿Dónde quieres la marca?*sonriendo*

-¿eh?*sorprendida*

Me pusieron la marca en la parte baja de la espalda del lado izquierdo, sonreí ante el hecho que ya tenía una nueva, el maestro Jiemma se transformó, era como el maestro Makarov, pero con piel bronceada, yo ya era una maestra de rango s y pertenecía al grupo de Minerva, Sting, Gyle, Julieta, Lector, Steve y yo, éramos el grupo más fuerte de Sabertooth, aunque Sting y Gyle eran como Natsu y gray, Sting era el dragón Slayer blanco y Gyle de hielo, después de unos días se incorporaron otros dragón Slayer, siendo Julieta la segunda mujer con el poder de un dragón, ella poseía el poder de tierra…

Además estaba Mugi en la barra, era idéntica a Mirajane, pero ella era rubia con ojos verdes, igual tenía su lado oscuro, este día era algo aburrido, todos estaban peleando, mientras que yo miraba a Mugi limpiar los vasos, cuando….

-tenemos que ir a magnolia, hubo un desastre natural y piden ayuda a los gremios para búsqueda y rescate*serio*

Todos pusimos atención a las indicaciones, para mi sorpresa el maestro dijo que colaboraríamos con Fairy tail en las regiones de mayor daño, todos nos centramos alrededor del maestro y este creo un circulo de tele transportación…

Pov

Sabertooth apareció frente a Fairy tail, que estaba molestos por tener que compartir una misión con ellos…

-Jiemma*serio*

-Makarov*serio*

-irán mi equipo más fuerte a las zonas con más daños*serio*

-supongo que son esos críos*sonriendo*

-Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, gray, Wendy, Happy y charle*sonriendo orgullosamente*

-bien, en ese caso irán, Sting, Gyle, Minerva, Lector, Steve, Julieta y Lucy*sonriendo burlonamente*

Los magos dieron un paso al frente y en medio de ellos estaba Lucy, sorprendiendo a las hadas…

-jajajaja Lucy es débil*riendo*

-oficialmente este grupo está en el rango de nivel s*sonriendo*

Natsu seguía burlándose de Lucy, causando la risa del gremio…Lucy miro a Jiemma y este negó…

-vayan chicos*mirando al grupo de elite*

Los chicos desaparecieron dejando atónitos a Fairy tail, rápidamente el grupo más fuerte del gremio salió disparado…

Los Sabertooth, estaban esperando cerca de un puente caído por el rio…

-vaya al fin*sonriendo burlonamente*

-calla*molesto*

-no podemos pasar, esta caído y la corriente de agua es muy fuerte*nerviosa*

Natsu abrazo a Lisanna para calmar sus nervios…

-es fácil*sonriendo*

Todos vieron como Lucy se ató una cuerda a la cintura y como los miembros del Sabertooth tomaron el otro extremo, siendo Lucy la que cruzo el puente lentamente, en algunas partes tuvo que meterse nadando, ya que el puente estaba colapsado en cierta zona, cuando llego a la orilla ato la cuerda aun árbol y dio la señal…

-venga que yo hice la parte difícil*sonriendo*

-esa es mi Lucy*orgulloso*

-tsk*molesto*

Natsu estaba molesto por la forma en que Sting se refirió a Lucy…Sting miro que Natsu estaba molesto por su comentario, mientras Minerva amarraba el otro extremo a otro árbol, cada uno saco un arnés y se lo colocaron en la cintura, dejando un equipo en el suelo, que fue tomado por Wendy, al ver que la pequeña niña tenía problemas Sting la ayudo y le puso el arnés…

-listo*sonriendo*

-gracias Sting*sonriendo*

-de nada, pero si Lucy pregunta dile que yo te ayude*caminado*

Finalmente llegaron todos al otro lado del puente…

Erza Pov

Cuando cruzamos me fije en la vestimenta de Sabertooth, los hombre tenían un short de una tela extraña pegada al cuerpo, con el emblema de su gremio en la pierna izquierda, solo Sting llevaba una camiseta del mismo material, el otro no lo llevaba, las mujeres vestían el mismo short y una playera de manga corta del mismo material, en la parte de la espalda traía el emblema y decía Sabertooth, los zapatos eran raros, pero se veían cómodos, después mire nuestras vestimentas, vestíamos como cualquier otro día…

Cuando llegamos vimos a un pueblo bajo el agua y no paraba de llover…

-aquí es donde entro yo*sonriendo*

Mire al chico sin camiseta y este creo una balsa lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran 40 personas, pero la balsa era hecha de hielo, cosa que nos sorprendió de sobre manera…

-por cierto me llamo Gyle, soy un dragón Slayer de hielo*remando*

-auxilio

Rápidamente el chico aumento la potencia y estaba un señor con una señora ambos estaban asustados, hicimos varios viajes para dejar a las personas en un lugar seguro, escuchamos un pequeño llanto y de un árbol, estaba una señora con su hijo…

-rayos no podemos llegar ahí*molesto*

-déjamelo a mi*seria*

Mire como Lucy se ponía una cuerda, mientras Sting subía al techo de una casa y se enrollaba una parte en el brazo…

-listo Lucy*gritando*

Lucy se tiro al agua y notamos que la corriente ahí era muy fuerte, apenas y podía avanzar, tenía el corazón latiéndome rápidamente, cuando llego y aseguro a la señora a su cuerpo, Sting comenzó a jalar…

-es mucha fuerza la que tiene*jalándola*

-rápido Sting*mirándolo*

El gato grito al ver que Lucy estaba debajo del agua y la corriente la arrastraba…

-calla Steve*jalando*

Subí al techo por si necesitaba ayuda y vi que la cuerda se rompió, cayendo Sting de espaldas, rápidamente corrí y la tome entre mis manos, jalando, Sting se colocó detrás mío…

-a la cuenta de tres las jalamos, ya han estado abajo mucho tiempo*mirándome*

Asentí a sus palabras…

-3*jalando*

Ambos jalamos con fuerza y finalmente vimos a Lucy salir del agua, jalamos 3 veces más con la misma fuerza y llego al bote, bajamos y vimos que el niño temblaba...

-toma*quitándose la playera*

Mire a Lucy quitarse la playera quedando en un bikini, dejando a la vista el emblema del gremio, cuando…

-nada mal Titania, nada mal*sonriendo*

Mire a Sting quitarse la gorra y poniéndomela en la cabeza, sonreí ante esto y acomodándome la gorra de forma correcta, al poco rato él se quitó la playera y me la entrego, ya que mi ropa se había desgarrado en la parte de enfrente al querer tomar la cuerda, poniéndomela, pude notar que era fresca y no estorbaba mucho, le agradecí con una sonrisa y mire que Lucy se ponía entre las piernas de Sting, causando un gruñido en Natsu y una molestia en mí, pero note un ligero corte en su brazo izquierdo, corte un pedazo de tela de mi blusa y me acerque tomándola del brazo, comencé a ser un torniquete, ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano, durante los siguientes rescates, fueron entre Julieta y Sting, pero Lucy no dejo de soltar mi mano, sintiendo en mi interior una calidez agradable, cuando llegamos a la orilla ya había un campamento ahí y de repente….

-buuuuaaaa mi hija tiene una herida*llorando*

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver al maestro Jiemma comportándose de la misma manera que el nuestro…

-a padre solo fue un rasguño, Erza me curo*tratando de calmarlo*

-¿es verdad?*mirándome*

-c-claro, pero aun así puede infectarse*nerviosa*

-buuuuuaaaaa mi Lucy se muere*llorando más*

Vi como una chica parecida a Mira jalo a Lucy a una tienda y comenzó a ponerle alcohol, mire como los demás salieron nuevamente pero ahora con más gente para ayudar, me acerque a Lucy, quien me miro…

-Lucy tengo que coserte*seria*

-¿Qué?*nerviosa*

El maestro tomo su mano y asintió, esa chica comenzó a insertar la aguja en la piel de Lucy y esta solo se aferraba a las ropas del maestro Jiemma…

-aguanta hija mía*cerrando los ojos con fuerza*

Lucy tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Jiemma, mientras este sobaba su espalda, tome su mano derecha y le di un leve apretón, comenzó a sentir como me la apretaba…

-listo*poniendo un vendaje*

-me alegro*sonriendo*

-ahora acuéstate y bájate el short*preparando una aguja*

Entre varios magos sacaron a Jiemma de ahí, que no dejaba de llorar, me di cuenta que no era la única que veía todo lo que sucedía, Lucy se acostó y se bajó la ropa, mostrando sus trasero, me sonroje al verlas expuestas y no fui la única, antes de que le pusieran esa cosa, tome sus manos y me hinque quedando frente a ella...

Después de eso camine al campamento donde daban comida ahí Natsu se burló de Lucy y está ya enojada lo reto…

-vamos salamander*molesta*

-claro Lucy la débil*riendo*

Natsu la ataco con todo, pero Lucy ni se movía y ni recibía golpe alguno, bostezo, frustrando así a Natsu que volvió a atacar, pero nada, todos estábamos sorprendidos y entonces me miro, ya agito su mano en forma de saludo, que correspondí sorprendida, Natsu aprovecho eso y la ataco, pero no le hizo daño alguno…

-ahí viene el viejo*gritando*

Lucy de una patada estampo en el suelo a Natsu, dejándolo semi enterrado y a nosotros con la boca abierta, rápidamente se acercó a su grupo y fingía platicar con ellos, Jiemma los miro y bostezo, retirándose al campamento donde dormirían, al poco Natsu salió furioso de ahí y Lucy de un puñetazo lo mando a los aires, cuando cayó formo una cruz, ya que Natsu había caído en su espalda y con esto lo agarro de la cintura y golpeo con él la tierra dejándolo inconsciente, al terminar ellos se fueron y fueron necesarios 12 magos para sacar a Natsu de ahí…

No podía dormir, me sentía tan extraña al ver algunas partes del cuerpo de Lucy en mis sueños, suspirando, Sali a tomar aire y a calmar este sentimiento, si bien lo mío con Jellal había sido un fracaso, camine y lo que vi me dejo muda, estaban Lucy sentada sobre una caja y Sting entre sus piernas ambos gemían levemente, sabía que pasaba y en mi interior creció una furia incontenible, me aleje de ahí, rápidamente, camine entre los campamentos cuando…

-¿Qué haces despierta?

-Lucy*sorprendida*

-no te hagas, te vi cuando nos viste a Sting y a mi*cruzada de brazos*

-l-los siento*mirado a otro lado*

-descuida, Sting es pasajero, solo es para bajar el calentón*sentándose*

La mire y me senté a su lado…

-no se en que momento todo cambio*triste*

-¿a qué te refieres?*mirándome*

-te expulsaron creyendo que te harías más fuerte, lo hiciste y te uniste al gremio que es nuestro más grande rival, Natsu dijo que las amaba a las dos, pero no deja de molestarte, el equipo se disolvió y solo se junta para este tipo de ocasiones*triste*

-y tú me extrañas tanto que duele justo aquí*poniendo su dedo en mi corazón*

-si*mirándola*

Me dio un beso justo en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar, ella me abrazo y saque todo el dolor que había en mi interior desde que ella se fue, llore como una niña…

Los rayos de sol me comenzaban a molestar, trate de moverme pero unos brazos me lo impedían, mire a mi lado y ahí estaba Lucy, me tenía abrazada de forma posesiva, sonreí y contemple su rostro tranquilo, bese su frente y comenzó abrazarme más fuerte…

-Lucy*llamándola suavemente*

-mmm*gruñendo*

-Lucy despierta*sonriendo*

Mire con ternura como despertaba y cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo se acurruco más a mí y volvió a cerrar los ojos…

-Lucy debemos ver como esta todo*besando su mejilla*

-mmm si me das un beso quizás me mueva*colocándose encima mío*

Estaba roja y bese su mejilla pero no se movió, me puse más roja la notar donde lo quería y con cierto temor roce sus labios con los míos, rápidamente ella los junto, convirtiéndose en nuestro primer beso, mi corazón latía desbocadamente y el beso de ser tierno paso a ser uno más apasionado, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y de repente….

¡SPLASH!

Molesta mire al autor de este atroz crimen, Minerva me miro desafiante…

-ya Titania deja de comerte a mi maga celestial*riendo*

-¿tu maga?*molesta*

-es mi hermana y no por eso te lo pondré fácil*seria*

Me levante molesta dispuesta a darle guerra pero Lucy me abrazo de la cintura y provoco que cayera al suelo…

-Lucy*mirándola*

-Minerva ustedes no me necesitan a menos que quieras que aplaque a Sting y a Gyle, así que déjanos un rato más*abrazándome más fuerte*

-vale, pero papa aún cree que eres virgen y no le va hacer gracias saber que Titania te la quito*riendo*

-de hecho fue rogué pero bueno*sonriendo*

Me recargue en el árbol molesta por la reciente confesión y mire de reojo como Minerva se alejaba, al poco rato sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos, el beso rápidamente se volvió apasionado…

Agite mi cabeza quitándome esas terribles ideas de mi mente y lo que realmente vi es a Lucy sentada mirando el cielo, suspire y sonríe…

-Lucy me gusta*pensando*


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

EXPULSION PARA HACERTE FUERTE

Los juegos habían terminado hace un año y el gremio de las hadas ya estaba recobrando su popularidad y habían regresado al que habitaban, todo era alegría y diversión, pero un plan se llevaba a cabo ese día, todos los del gremio estaban reunidos para oír las palabras que el maestro les tenía que decir, palabras que para más de uno eran dolorosas…

-les pedí que vinieran para darles una decisión un poco difícil*serio*

Todos lo miraban atentos…

-quiero que sean fríos con Lucy, que Lisanna se una al equipo de Erza, que dejen a Lucy fuera de todo, quiero que se haga más fuerte, la expulsare y ella vendrá más fuerte, exigiéndome regresar al gremio*mirándolos*

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que oían, asintiendo a la petición que se les daba…

-no sean tontos, Lucy se ira jamás volverá*molesto*

-Laxus Lucy es débil, haciendo esto ella ardera*animado*

-solo espero que no se arrepientan de esto*molesto*

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Lucy los escucho desde la puerta del gremio, sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto, salió corriendo de ahí, llegando a su casa a llorar como una niña pequeña, siempre lo supo, ella era débil y una carga, pero hacer eso a cambio de que se fortaleciera, era bajo, muy bajo, si bien Natsu ama a Lisanna y lo supero, ahora esto, durante días estuvo encerrada, los dos primeros lloro y después nada ni una lagrima, en ella habitaba un nuevo sentimiento…

Salió de su casa rumbo al gremio y se puso esa falsa mascara, cuando entro nadie noto que la máscara que traía, sentándose en la barra como siempre, miro a su alrededor, Natsu estaba devorando a besos a Lisanna, de ahí en fuera todo parecía normal, no hablo con mira como siempre, pero al alzar la mirada se fijó que Laxus la miraba profundamente y le hizo una seña de saludo, la cual Lucy correspondió de la misma manera…su equipo salía de misión con Lisanna y no le dijeron nada, así pasaron 4 días y el equipo regreso, Lucy miro como todos los vitoreaban, suspiro y sin decir nada salió de ahí, sonrió tristemente y miro al cielo, esperanzada de que ellos recapacitaran…Las semanas pasaron y no ocurrió lo que tanto amaba, al contrario Lisanna ya era considerada miembro oficial del equipo, además de que la relación entre ella y Natsu iba dado el siguiente paso, nuevamente salió sin decir nada ante la mirada del gremio, lo que ellos no sabían y desconocían es que Lucy poco a poco comenzaba a tener sentimientos oscuros, ese mismo día, Lucy recibió las escrituras de su antigua mansión, tomándose la libertad de sonreír ante esa buena noticia…

Durante algunos días compro varias cajas de mudanza, poniendo así sus pertenencias en cada una, con dolor guardaba todo, menos las fotos que tenía con el gremio, eso las dejaría a la casera para que se las entregaran a ellos, ya tenía pensado abandonar el gremio ante tanta indiferencia, el rencor en ella era cada vez más grande pero lo suprimía con una sonrisa falsa, acostándose en su cama y durmiendo, al día siguiente Lucy se encamino al gremio y vio como Natsu abrazaba a Lisanna como su antiguo equipo reía sin ella, cansada se sentó en la barra…

-ne Lucy pronto tendrás que hacer trabajos para pagar la renta*sonriéndole*

-no es necesario mira, la casa ya es mía*sonriendo*

Lucy no sintió cuando su equipo la miro con cara de sorpresa ante su respuesta fría, Lucy giro y vio al maestro sentado frente a ella…

-Lucy, como maestro del gremio debo pedirte que abandones*serio*

Lucy miro al maestro sorprendida ante lo dicho y unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos…

-dame tu mano*mirándola*

Lucy oculto su mirada mientras derramaba lágrimas y extendía su mano, el maestro le quito la marca y la soltó…

-por favor vete*serio*

Lucy no dijo nada y salió con paso calmado del gremio, detrás de ella muchos la miraban con tristeza y otros con alegría, pues creían que su maga celestial entrenaría para hacerse fuerte y exigiría regresar al gremio…

-cometen un grave error*suspirando*

-Laxus es lo mejor para Lucy, volverá con más fuerza*mirando a su nieto*

-lo que creo que hicieron es darla a otros gremios*caminando*

Todos miraron como Laxus salía del gremio, detrás de Lucy…

Mientras Lucy ya tenía todo empacado y bajaba todas las cajas al camión de mudanza con el que viajaría, justo cuando bajaba unas cajas se tropieza, pero unos brazos agarran las cajas que ella sostenía…

-¡Laxus!*sorprendida*

-Lucy, así que te vas*sonriendo*

-sí, es lo mejor, me iré a mi otra casa*mirándolo*

-así que ya lo sabias*mirándola*

-sí, desde un principio lo supe*triste*

-Lucy hasta fuerte pero no regreses al gremio, únete a otro, cállales la boca a todos*abrazándola*

-lo hare*correspondiendo el abrazo*

Laxus llevo a Lucy a su recamara, fundidos en un beso, Lucy le había pedido de favor a Laxus que la profanara, durante esas horas Laxus hizo de Lucy una mujer, al terminar la ayudo a subir todo al camión y se despidieron de un beso…

Laxus se mudó a la antigua casa de Lucy, durante los días siguientes el gremio regreso a la normalidad, durante ese tiempo ya todos estaban convencidos de creer que Lucy estaba entrenando, Laxus siempre se le veía caminando con una hoja en las manos, otras veces escribiendo, pero ese día había entrado con dos cajas, que dejo en la barra…

-esto es de Lucy*serio*

Mira saco las cosas de la caja, poniendo unas peques tablas que al estar casi juntas se armó de manera mágica un pequeño gremio y de la caja salieron varios muñecos colocándose justo como estaban los reales…

-Lucy lo construyo hace unos meses, iba a ser un regalo de aniversario para el gremio*suspirando*

-vaya que Lucy es buena para eso*sonriendo*

Todos vieron como Laxus salió y entro nuevamente al gremio con una caja más grande, colocándola en medio de una pared, mira tomo un cuchillo y corto la mitad de la caja, dejando ver un enorme reloj con unas manecillas con el nombre de cada uno, todos apuntaban donde decía casa, excepto el de Gildarts que decía trabajo-petición…

-juvia no ve el nombre de Lucy ni su muñequita*triste*

-es porque no pertenecen al gremio, al irse del gremio esto desaparece*explicando*

Mira comenzó a sacar todo de las cajas, muchos eran pulseras o cadenas, varios libros, alzo la mirada y vio que Laxus tenía una esfera pequeña con un trueno dentro, alrededor de su cuello..

Cada uno tomo el que venía con su nombre, Natsu tenía un collar similar al de Laxus pero con fuego, una pulsera hecha de fuego, pero que no quemaba, no era el único todos recibieron algo similar, de acuerdo a su magia, a erza le toco una armadura que se invocaba atreves de un anillo, era la armadura hecha con escamas de dragón, era la única en su tipo, mira abrió un libro y noto que en el estaban los perfiles de cada uno de ellos, el otro tenia fotos de todos, cada uno soltaba una lagrima de arrepentimiento…

Mientras que Laxus sonreía, Lucy ya tenía gremio nuevo, en un año había hecho progresos considerables, el cuándo escogía una misión iba a verla…


	3. Chapter 3

hola chicos, muchos no entendieron el prolgo pero eso es un sueño que tuvo alguien de fairy tail, ya mas adelante dire quien fue...

* * *

CAPITULO II

ENTRENA DURO Y LO VERAS

Lucy despertó, era su segundo día en su antigua casa y había mandado a llamar a todos los antiguos sirvientes, apenas eran las 5 am y se puso ropa cómoda, comenzado su rutina de ejercicios, esa semana trataría de correr 5 km sin cansarse, lamentablemente solo llevaba 12 metros y ya estaba jadeando, pero aun así siguió corriendo, para las 7 apenas llevaba 3 km corridos y se encontraba descansando, después de unos minutos regreso con el mismo ritmo a la entrada de la casa, se tomó un balo relajante y desayuno, ya tenía todos los horarios de entrenamiento…

5-9 correr

10-12 relajarme

12 30- 16 correr

17-20 golpes en los arboles

Y de eso paso mucho, ahora ya superaba los 12 km y podía mantener el ritmo hasta los 18 km, en su primer mes ya había abierto 3 puertas al mismo tiempo, al cabo de dos meses ella ya corría más y tenía más resistencia física, ese día todo lo cambio, frente a ella estaba Sabertooth, tenían las ropas desgarradas, se notaban cansados y hambrientos, todos ellos se pusieron en guardia al verla…

-buenos días, ¿Qué les paso?*sorprendida*

-hija, perdimos el gremio, algunos miembros de nuestra familia y fuimos correteados por la ciudad, nadie nos quiere porque no somos Fairy tail*suspirando*

-que mal, lamento eso*triste*

-¿y tú qué haces aquí?*serio*

-pues estos son parte de los terrenos de mi familia, pasando la montaña, es el límite*señalando*

Minerva dio un paso dispuesta a atacarla, pero la falta de energía termino cayendo, siendo sostenida por Lucy…

-¿estás bien?*preocupada*

Minerva se había desmayado y Lucy la cargo en su espalda…

-síganme*sonriéndoles*

Los pocos miembros de Sabertooth la siguieron con un ritmo lento, cuando llegaron a la mansión fueron atendidos, lo primero que hicieron fue devorar la comida que les prepararon, después se bañaron entre juegos, mientras eso sucedía, Lucy cuidaba de minerva en un cuarto, la pobre tenía fiebre y cansancio, durante los días siguientes minerva cambio con Lucy, a pesar de estar en cama aun, minerva no perdía detalle de lo que Lucy hacia y se aprendió sus horarios rápidamente, también se percató que no llevaba la marca del gremio…

Cuando todos estaban comiendo, minerva suspiro y miro el lugar vacío de Lucy, desde hace tres días ella no se sentaba a comer y podía ver la frustración en su mirada, todos giraron cuando Jiemma se puso de pie y salió rumbo al campo…

-Lucy*mirándola*

-eh?*girando*

-ya es noche, ven vamos a comer*sonriendo*

- lo siento pero debo quedarme un rato más*triste*

-si sigues así te lastimaras las manos*molesta*

-no importa*seria*

-quizás a ti no te importe pero como mi rival debo detenerte*poniéndose enfrente de ella*

-¿minerva?*sorprendido*

-…*mirándola*

-Lucy aprovecho para pedirte un favor*avergonzado*

-dígame*mirándolo*

-me ayudarías a que tus terrenos sean parte del gremio de Sabertooth*nervioso*

- con una condición*seria*

-dila*esperanzado*

-de aquí a un año cuando el gremio este finalizado entrenare duro y si venzo a minerva me uno al gremio*decidida*

-¿y si pierdes?*sorprendida*

-le cedo los derechos de propiedad*seria*

Los tres cerraron el pacto uniendo sus manos, al día siguiente Lucy entreno nuevamente hasta que su cuerpo aguantase…

Minerva Pov

Suspire se tomaba enserio lo de vencerme y eso lleno mi interior de calidez, por alguna extraña razón sentía que Lucy era como mi hija, a pesar de ser mayor que ella por unos años, Lucy tuvo la confianza de narrarme todo lo que vivió desde que nació hasta que la sacaron del gremio, eso me lleno de ira, e iba a hacer que se arrepintieran de su decisión, a pesar de todo Lucy era una Sabertooth, pude ver que no solo era la única que se preocupaba por ella mi padre también lo hacía y salía a correr con Lucy sin que ella se diese cuenta, sonreí ante eso, durante el mes siguientes se construía el gremio, después de ver varias propuestas, derrumbando la antigua mansión heartfilia, convenciendo a Lucy de que yo la entrenaría todos los días, me dedique a crear un entrenamiento de acuerdo a sus habilidades, lloviera o hiciera calor, entrenábamos juntas…

-Lucy concéntrate*seria*

-si*agotada*

Mire como esquivaba mis ataques de forma rápida y segura, quería enseñarle nuevas magias para que no dependiera de las llaves demasiado, en mi corazón anhelaba que ella me dijera madre…algo me decía que esperara a que me lo dijera…

-Lucy descansa*sonriendo*

-claro mama*sentándose en el suelo*

-¿c-como me llamaste?*ilusionada*

-mama*nerviosa*

-…*feliz*

-es que pareces mi madre, no me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra*riendo*

-lo siento hija pero es por tu bien, debes callarle la boca a ese estúpido gremio*sonriendo*

Durante los siguientes meses ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que ella me dijera mama y yo a ella hija, al entrenamiento también se unió Rogué y Sting, ambos dragón Slayer la ayudaban, no eran los únicos Laxus y Gildarts venían debes en cuando a ayudarle con su magia, todos le empezaron a ganar cariño…

Ese día Lucy derroto a Gildarts con un dedo, en su piernera estaba una pistola y las llaves, en su espalda una espada grande , tenía unos shorts y una camiseta, no estaba cansada ni menos sudada, a todo lo contrario de Gildarts él estaba en el suelo agotado, con la inauguración del nuevo gremio y mi nombramiento como maestra, mi padre se dedicó a abrir un gimnasio donde entrenaría a los nuevos miembros, en mis manos estaban los papeles de adopción, Lucy ya era hija mía, el gremio era el doble de grande, tenía muchas cosas para relajar y un enorme tablero de misiones, Lucy era conocida como la dragón fear y uno de los miembros de elite más fuertes, aparte de entrenar con nosotros entreno con acnologia, el dragón en si no era malo, era incomprendido y en una de sus misiones Lucy se encontró con él, entreno durante varios meses, adquiriendo más poder, lo malo es que tenía un lado muy oscuro, cuando perdía la paciencia es cuando se volvía más salvaje, afortunadamente yo la calmaba, otra cosa es que zeref era miembro oficial del gremio y siendo el 3 más fuerte, según la lista…

Ya paso un año y los juegos iniciaban nuevamente, mientras todos en el gremio los veíamos atreves de una lacrima ya que no quisimos participar, bueno fue el consejo quien nos pidió no participar, pero los muchachos planeaban otra cosa…

FAIRY TAIL

Todos reían y peleaban, hoy Laxus estaba nervioso, pues se había puesto de acuerdo con Minerva para enseñarles la nueva Lucy, Laxus dejo la lacrima en la barra, además de que algo en el nacía hacia la madre de Lucy, con la mirada en de mira sobre él, comenzó a cambiar cada uno de los canales que había hasta llegar al que quiso y subió el volumen…

-hola amigos buenas tardes tengan ustedes, hoy mismo veremos el gremio de Sabertooth, el cual no participara en los juegos y por eso estamos aquí, para escuchar el motivo de su salida…

Todos estaban atentos a lo que el reportero decía…

-ah minerva la nueva maestra del gremio de Sabertooth

La cámara enfocaba un nuevo gremio, diez veces más grande que el de Fairy tail…

-parece un parque de diversiones, pero veamos que dice su maestra…

-hola buenas tardes tom*sonriendo*

-minerva que hermosa te ves

-gracias*apenada*

-dinos ¿Cuáles son los nuevos miembros del gremio?

-pues te lo resumiré así, hemos recibido 12 dragón Slayer y 65 magos de todos lados*sonriendo*

-wok es más que lo que posee Fairy tail

-también poseo una lista de los más fuertes del gremio*sonriendo*

-muéstrala

-pero eso será después*coqueta*

-oh que mala

-mira de hecho ahí llega los miembros que encabezan la lista*entusiasmada*

La cámara enfoco a un grupo que venía llegando, en el frente venia Sting, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y una camiseta roja, a su lado venia rufus, con el cabello corto, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, Olga vestía unos pantalones negros sin camiseta…

-esto es imposible es Lucy HEARTFILIA

Lucy vestía unos pantalones blancos con una blusa negra de tirantes sobre ella una chamarra blanca con el logo de Sabertooth elite, todo el gremio estaba sorprendido y en shock…

De repente algo capta la atención de la cámara…

-Lucy pelea conmigo*apareciendo*

Un joven peli rosado con una camiseta negra con naranja sale del gremio, seguido de una joven similar a mira, pero con los ojos verdes…

-espera matan*preocupada*

-déjalo Mugi*seria*

-pero maestra Lucy acaba de llegar*asustada*

-no importa*seria*

-Lucy pelea conmigo*nervioso*

-mou nathan acabo de llegar*cansada*

-no importa me tomara 2 segundos ganarte*sonriendo*

-bien*suspirando*

-genial*entusiasmado*

-el que pierda correrá por todo el terreno del gremio en vestido y con tacón*seria*

-hecho*apretando sus puños*

-espera Lucy acabas de llegar*preocupada*

-déjalos Mugi, están listos*alzando la mano*

En cuanto minerva bajo la mano, nathan ataco a Lucy con sus llamas provocando una enorme explosión…

-ya gane*sonriendo*

-yo no sonreiría tan pronto*sonriendo*

Cuando la nube se dispersó, Lucy estaba en medio sin un solo rasguño…

-¿eso es todo?*sonriendo*

-jum tengo más Lucy*molesto*

Te ganare con un solo dedo*sonriendo*

El peli rosado molesto ataco a Lucy…

-wow esto es increíble Lucy detiene todos los ataques con un solo dedo, no cabe duda que esta chica está que arde….

-ya me aburrí*golpeando a nathan con un solo dedo*

Nathan salió volando sorprendido y Lucy le disparo con el mismo dedo que lo ataco….

-¡Lucy!*todos*

Lucy no se dio cuenta en que momento nathan se dio la vuelta e iba a recibir el golpe en el pecho, afortunadamente una espada corto el ataque de Lucy por la mitad y aterrizo con nathan en brazos…

-¡nathan! Lo lamento no me di cuenta de que te habías girado*preocupada*

-perdí*sonriendo*

-eren gracias*sonriéndole*

-descuida Lucy*regresando al gremio*

Eren era zeref pero con un nuevo nombre…

Minerva vio a Lucy y esta comenzó a correr…

-eh? ¿Porque Lucy hace mi castigo?*molesto*

-porque es su castigo por no fijarse bien*seria*

-la vas a regañar*mirándola*

-no, la culpa la tienes tu por ser tan impulsivo*seria*

Todos en Fairy tail estaban sorprendidos de la nueva maga estelar, mientras que el maestro Makarov apretaba los puños…

-me equivoque*pensando*

Minerva le enseño el gremio por dentro al reportero, empezando por el gran comedor, las recamaras de cada uno, la oficina del maestro, la área de juegos, el gimnasio, las albercas y los balos con jacuzzi.

En el gran comedor la comida aparecía en cuando alguien se sentaba en la mesa…

-eso es porque tenemos elfos domésticos, ellos preparan la comida y limpian el desorden*sonriendo*

La cámara enfoco la lista de los elite del gremio…

1 Lucy

2 STING

3 EREN

4 RUFUS

5 OLAG

6 GYLE

7 TSUBASA

8 JULIETA

10 ROBERTO

Después enfoco los deliciosos platillos que tenían enfrente, al anochecer llego Lucy seguida de un gato con alas…

-listo maestra cumplí las 12 vueltas de castigo*sonriendo*

-bien hecho *sonriendo*

Lucy se veía fresca, pero aun así devoro la comida de una manera exagerada, a muchos de Fairy tail les llamo la atención que se sentará junto a minerva…

-con calma hija*sonriendo*

-¿hija?

-así es Lucy es ahora Lucy Orland *sonriendo*

El programa ya había finalizado y el gremio se quedó en un silencio, Natsu estaba pensativo, mientras Mira miraba al vacío, todos estaban en sus pensamientos, cada uno toco el único recuerdo de esa Lucy, en cambio Lisanna parecía molesta, miro a todos lados, nadie le prestaba atención…

Laxus se paró y renuncio al gremio, dejando a más de uno adolorido…

-yo no quiero estar en un gremio donde los intereses de uno están por encima del bien de los otros*molesto*


	4. Chapter 4

chicos si no les gusta como es lamento eso, otra cosa fanficition es para crear historias que uno quiera teniendo finales alternativos

* * *

CAPITULO III

REENCUENTRO Y EL CUBO EN EL CIELO

Me levante rápidamente, todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño, Lucy con Sabertooth peleando contra mí, mire la ventana al menos algo del sueño se cumplió, Lucy estaba con los tigres, eso me hizo enojar mucho, yo comencé a salir con Lisanna para que Lucy se hiciera fuerte y luchara por mí, pero aun así no lo hizo, me levante y bañe, me puse mi ropa de costumbre, camine rápidamente al gremio, en 3 meses serían los juegos y me encontraba frustrado al no partirle la cara a Sting… cuando llegue me senté con Lisanna y la comencé a besar con pasión…

HAPPY POV

Iba volando al gremio había ido a comprar unos moños para los pescados que le voy a regalar a charle, Natsu seguía dormido, últimamente andaba de un humor me dio raro y eso paso cuando se dio a conocer el nuevo Sabertooth, incluso cambiaron su marca, me dio gusto saber que Lucy era más fuerte, cuando llegue vi a Natsu devorando a besos a Lisanna otra cosa es que pasaba mucho tiempo con Natsu en casa…

Aterrice donde charle estaba…

-no quieres de mi pescado*feliz*

-no gato tonto*seria*

Le estuve insistiendo por varias horas, pero siempre me rechazaba y eso me dolía mucho…

-Happy

-¡AYE!*mirándolo*

-deja en paz a charle no ves que no quiere andar con un debilucho como tú, además ella ya es novia de Lily*molesto*

Deje caer mi pescado al suelo y mire a todos los del gremio tenían la mirada agachada, nadie me miraba, Lily me veía con molestia contenida y a la vez con lastima, entonces la mire a ella que solo me miro con molestia, eso quebró mi corazón…

-Natsu*con ojos llorosos*

-al menos Lily es fuerte, pero tú eres débil*molesto*

-eso crees*dolido*

-si*serio*

-¡RENUNCIO AL GREMIO!*llorando*

Nadie se dio cuenta de que la marca de Fairy tail desapareció de mi espalda, con rapidez volé lejos de ahí, no sé cuántos días llevaba en el aire, pero me sentía cansado y dolido, finalmente me desmaye…

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver unos cabellos rubios para después volverme a desmayar, cuando desperté nuevamente estaba sobre una suave cama, mire a mi alrededor cuidadosamente, pude notar un aroma familiar pero no estaba seguro…

-ah ya despertaste Happy*apareciendo detrás de una puerta*

-Lucy*sorprendido*

Frente a mi envuelta en una toalla estaba Lucy, quien salía del baño, su cabello llegaba un poco más bajo de los hombros su cuerpo más torneado…

-Lucy*volando hacia ella*

Ella me abrazo con cariño, me pregunto qué porque me encontró en condiciones lamentables, le conté todo lo que paso, ella me abrazo mientras yo lloraba, me dijo que estábamos en un hotel ya que me encontró camino a un pueblo que sufría constantes amenazas de un gremio oscuro conocido como Black Snake…

-¿me quieres ayudar?*mirándome*

-claro *sonriendo*

Me pidió de cenar, pero no me comí el pescado, ella entendió y me dio un pedazo de su carne el cual comí gustoso, cuando dormimos dormí en su pecho cómodamente, ella no se enojó ni me reclamo, al contrario me paso un brazo por encima, al día siguiente seguía a Lucy de cerca, cuando vimos el gremio me asuste, pero ella entro al estilo Natsu, en poco tiempo todo el gremio estaba destruido, estaba impresionado en ningún momento invoco sus espíritus, al contrario creo un fire maker muy poderoso…

Habíamos regresado a cobrar la recompensa que era 6 millones de jefes, cuando regresamos al gremio me encontré con que había 5 exceeds mas, entre ellos una gatita parecida a charle, quien voló hacia Lucy…

Me lleve de maravilla con los excedes, mas con Alice, me enseñaron a ser útil, debes en cuando hacíamos equipo con ese dragón Slayer de fuego llamado Nathan, era menos impulsivo que Natsu de hecho era su viva imagen solo que era más calmado, pero el equipo elite estaba compuesto por Sting, Nathan como aprendiz, Gyle, Lucy y Juliet, en los auxiliares estamos, Alice, Lector, Steve y yo...Una de las magias que aprendí era la de cambiar a modo humano, hacer magia de curación y potencializadora, me sentía útil ayudando en sus misiones a Lucy, éramos un gran equipo, los 3 Alice, Lucy y yo…

FIN DEL POV

Todo Sabertooth iba emocionado a bordo de un tren bala plateado, Happy iba dormido en las piernas de Alice quien acariciaba sus cabellos azules, Lucy los miraba con una sonrisa, Happy era como su hijo ahora, lo cuidaba bien, Alice era su amiga, el viaje duraba dos días, por lo tanto la mayoría o estaba jugando póker o estaban dormidos, en el caso de Lucy quien cargo a Happy quien tenía una apariencia de 15 años, llevándolo a un camarote, depositándolo suavemente…

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por reporteros, dejándolos a un lado gentilmente, se fueron a un hotel, donde solo ellos 3 salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sin darse cuenta que en ese mismo hotel estaban hospedados los de Fairy tail…

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Genovia, Lucy miraba detenidamente a la pareja que iba a delante, Happy tenía a Alice agarrada de la mano y entrelazados, cosa que le provoco ternura, mientras caminaban, se toparon frente a frente con Lucy…

-vaya pero si aquí está la más débil del gremio*burlonamente*

En eso un guardia que oyó se acercó a Lucy…

-se lo suplico no pelee*temeroso*

-descuida acatare las órdenes del consejo nadie de mi gremio peleara contra ellos*sonriendo*

-tan imbécil como siempre verdad Natsu*molesto*

- y a ti quien te llamo mocoso*molesto*

-pues un tonto como tú, pero déjame presentarme*sonriendo*

-tsk*serio*

-soy Happy*cambiando la forma*

Pudieron ver con sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, Natsu solo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños…

-les deseo suerte a todos*sonriendo*

-no la necesitamos estorbo*escupiendo*

-la necesitaran y mucho*sonriendo*

Todos vieron como Lucy siguió su camino con los exceeds devuelta al hotel…

FAIRY TAIL

Miraron a Lucy darse la media vuelta y vieron como Natsu se iba a los puños contra ella, pero el maestro lo detuvo, mirando hacia donde se dirigía Lucy, con un dragón molesto se fueron a cenar a un restaurant pequeño, durante la noche se escuchó un estallido en el cielo del pueblo y salieron al balcón, en la última habitación estaban erza, Natsu, gray, Wendy, charle y Lisanna…

-tal como dijo Lucy la prueba será difícil*mirando al cielo*

Los 6 giraron la cabeza y vieron a Lucy junto a Happy y a la otra gata, el humo se dispersó y se vio un cubo gigante…

BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES, ESTA VEZ SERA DIFERENTE AL AÑO PASADO, TIENEN 7 DIAS PARA RESOLVER EL ACERTIJO Y ENTRAR, PERO SOLO UNO LO HARA, ELIJAN SABIAMENTE Y PIENSEN

El conejo gigante desapareció, dejando un cubo con luces de colores en el aire, pero las luces andaban revueltas…

-ne Lucy ¿Qué piensas?*mirándola*

-es fácil resolverlo, lo difícil está adentro*riendo*

-veo que ya lo resolviste Lucy*sonriendo*

-así es Alice, ya lo resolví*acariciando su cabeza*

Ambos exceeds entraron agarrados de la mano, ante la mirada molesta de charle, mientras que Lucy siguió viendo el cielo, erza con cierto cuidado se acercó al barandal…

-¿ya lo resolviste?*mirándola*

-ya*mirándola de reojo*

-Lucy…*triste*

-no te culpo erza, mi venganza ya dejo de importarme hace mucho*sonriendo*

-dime que es lo que ves*mirando el cubo*

-es fácil, es un cubo de Rubik gigante*invocando un cubo en una de sus manos* los colores básicos que tiene son rojo, amarillo, azul, verde*señalando cada color* para que el reto sea difícil debes revolverlos*revolviéndolo ágilmente* después de ves armarlo tal como estaba en menor cantidad de movimientos posibles*sonriendo*

-entonces uno debe ir adentro y ordenarlo*mirándola*

-así es, pero cuidado con que te equivoques porque puedes cambiar la figura del cubo y hacerlo más difícil, una persona promedio tarda más en resolverlo que una que es inteligente*poniendo el cubo en la mano de erza*

-¿Cómo entro?*mirándola*

-adivina mi querida Titania*recargándose en el barandal*

-una llave*susurrando*

Erza miro a Lucy quien sonrió, entonces erza se percató de algo y tomo el brazo de Lucy…

-tu eres la llave*seria*

Todos los miraron sorprendidos…

-debes vencerme Titania*susurrando*

-bien*sonriendo*

Ante la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Erza, Lucy la estaba besando, erza sorprendida no podía creer que le estaba correspondiendo y que una persona a la cual quiere mucho le había robado su primer beso…

Erza

Sentí la lengua de Lucy entrar en mi boca, la miraba ella tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía su ritmo de repente sentí como su lengua dejaba algo en mi boca, se separó lentamente jalando mi labio en el proceso…

-lo que encuentres ahí será lo más peligroso que tú puedas imaginar, solo entra uno y a la vez todos*susurrando*

Mire como me sonrió y se dio la vuelta, entrando nuevamente a su cuarto...

-er...za, que demonios paso*sonrojado*

Me di la vuelta y los mire, todos estaban sonrojados por lo que acababan de ver, de mi boca salió una llave dorada, como las que usa Lucy pero más pequeña, entonces entendí lo que me dijo…

-duerman bien mañana entraremos al cubo*seria*

-¿Qué no oíste? Solo uno puede entrar*seria*

-charle no porque veas el futuro puede decirse que seas sabia, puede entrar uno y a la vez todos*seria*

Me acosté y acobije, mi rostro seguía caliente por lo sucedido, rápidamente me dormí, cuando me desperté fui la primera, todos estaban dormidos, tome mis cosas y me fui al baño, donde tome un baño corto, al poco rato fui despertando uno a uno como lo hacía siempre, ya una vez bañados y desayunados, los lleve por la parte más antigua del pueblo, cada uno se me quedo viendo raro cuando me pare frente a una puerta con el símbolo de la llave…

-muy bien cuando la abra todos pasaremos en fila*aura aterradora*

Mire que todos asintieron y se pusieron detrás de mí, abrí la puerta, cruzando a un hermoso y bello claro…

-sabía que lo lograrían si erza entendía mis mensajes*sonriendo*


	5. Chapter 5

hola nuevamente yo... XD

* * *

CAPITULO IV

INICIA EL JUEGO

Todos volteamos con sorpresa, sentada en un árbol estaba Lucy, mi boca se calló literalmente hasta el piso…

-para que puedan pasar necesitan vencerme primero*sonriendo*

-eso es pan comido*sonriendo*

-ne Natsu deberías dejar de subestimar al enemigo*seria*

Natsu encendió sus puños y se lanzó contra Lucy quien salto del árbol, cayendo con elegancia en el césped, comenzó a lanzar golpes, pero ninguno acertaba, al contrario Lucy los esquivaba con facilidad, debes en cuando me lanzaba una mirada, diciéndome que mejor peleara yo…

-Natsu peleare yo*seria*

-CALLATE ESA MUJER IDIOTA ES MIA*furioso*

Lucy suspiro y me lanzo una mirada de disculpas, se detuvo justo en el momento en que Natsu confiado la iba golpear, pero Lucy lo golpeo, dándole una patada en el rostro, mandándolo a volar al otro lado del claro…Natsu se paró emocionado…

-¡FIRE MAKER!*juntando sus manos*

Todos nos sorprendimos cuando movió sus manos como gray, de ellos apareció un león de fuego…

-que tonta*sonriendo*

Lucy sonrió mas, Natsu comenzó a tratar de comerse el fuego, pero este seguía ahí, Natsu se frustro y miro con ira el león…

-el fuego sagrado jamás podrá ser comido por un dragón Slayer*riendo*

-maldita*susurrando*

-erza pelea tu, puedo matar a Natsu*preocupada*

Asentí y jale a Natsu dejándolo con más ira en el suelo, me puse frente a Lucy y esta hizo desaparecer su magia, pero el terco, la golpeo mandándola al suelo…

-estúpida no me subestimes*riendo*

Lucy estaba molesta y agarro el pie de Natsu y lo alzo con mucha facilidad, estrellándolo al suelo creando así un gran cráter, Lucy voló sobre el depositándose suavemente en el pasto, todos estábamos sorprendidos, Natsu apenas podía levantarse de ese golpe, mire con tristeza lo que Lucy misma trataba de decirme, pero que el terco este no me dejo…

-Lucy solo no lo mates por favor*mirándola tristemente*

-no te prometo nada erza*sonriéndome apenada*

Natsu se lanzó a golpear nuevamente a Lucy pero esta detuvo su puño con un dedo…

FAIRY TAIL

Todos miraban asombrados, las pantallas habían aparecido en cuanto los chicos entraron y veían con asombro como Natsu hacia fuerza pero Lucy estaba sin hacer algún tipo de presión, en un rápido movimiento el peli rosado salió disparado hacia los árboles, del dedo de Lucy salía una bola amarilla que se fue a estrellar donde estaba Natsu provocando una enorme explosión, nuevamente Natsu trato de comerse las llamas pero estas no entraban a su boca, sin percatarse de que Lucy ya está a su lado y con la rodilla lo mando a los aires, Natsu asombrado busco equilibrarse ya en el aire, pero se sorprendió al ver a Lucy sonriendo frente a él, nuevamente de una patada lo mando al suelo…

-Natsu*susurrando*

Natsu escupió sangre y se tocó su abdomen…

-maldita*molesto*

-y eso que no he usado mis manos en todo el tiempo*sonriendo*

Natsu lanzo un rugido de dragón, sonriendo al sentirse ganador, pero para su sorpresa el rugido fue dividido en dos por la pierna de Lucy, que a la vez sonreía con diversión, Natsu volvió atacar con todo lo que tenía pero sin acertar un solo golpe…

-está jugando con el*pensando*

Erza miro a Lucy y empezó a revisar a los alrededores, llamando la atención de cada miembro…

-erza ¿Qué sucede?*mirándola*

-es géminis quien pelea con Natsu, Lucy anda escondida por ahí*mirando atentamente*

-esa cobarde*molesta*

-no Lisanna es astuta*seria*

-¿Cómo puede ser astucia eso?*molesta*

-porque Lucy no va a dejarnos pasar fácilmente*sonriendo*

Erza camino a un pequeño lago y lo corto por la mitad, provocando que Lucy saliera…

-no podía esperar más de ti Titania*sonriendo*

-me alegra no decepcionarte Lucy*sonriendo*

Géminis desapareció dejando a un Natsu desconcertado y mirando donde estaba Lucy…

-ahora supongo que esto ya puede empezar*seria*

-pelearas conmigo*furioso*

-pero si ya estas casi acabado y eso que géminis uso solo 1% de su poder*sonriendo*

-¿eh?*sorprendiendo a todos*

-bien Natsu si quieres pelear hazlo, pero con tu derrota se la pondrás difícil a erza*triste*

-me vale*confiado*

-mi poder viene de las personas más importantes para mí, el primero es gray como ven puedo hacer una técnica como la de el con todos los elementos*mirando a gray*

Por alguna extraña razón gray sonrió, su corazón se llenó de orgullo…

-el segundo lugar esta juvia, que con su increíble poder me animo a intentarlo de una manera similar*sonriendo*

Juvia se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos en forma de ríos…

-la tercera persona es Makarov, quien me animo a creer en el amor de familia y su fuerza*suspirando*

-apúrate que te quiero ganar*fastidiado*

- y las dos personas más importantes, además que admiro mucho, erza y Mirajane, ambas siempre estaban para mí, de erza tengo la habilidad del re-equip, aún no lo he perfeccionado como el de ella, así como tampoco lo he usado, Mirajane aprendí sobre las sol, que además de que son difíciles de aprender y de conseguir, al menos ya se invocar una parte, mas no ligarla a mi cuerpo*sonriendo*

Erza se sonrojo al escuchar eso, Mirajane lloraba en silencio…

-yo aprendí esto antes de que dejara Fairy tail, esperaba un momento para hacérselos saber, pero su indiferencia, así como la manera en la que me trataron no justifica que los perdone ahora, yo pensaba pelear con todas mis fuerzas y dejarlos entre la vida y la muerte, humillarlos, pero alguien abogo por ustedes y pueden pasar, total la gente ya tiene la pelea que quería ver*seria*

Detrás de Lucy apareció una puerta dorada, erza corrió para detenerla, pero al abrazarla la atravesó sorprendiendo a más de uno…

-jamás estuve presente en el coliseo, es solo una sombra de mi poder*desapareciendo*

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, fueron anunciados como el primer gremio en atravesarlo, los demás aún estaban en proceso…

Cuando todo esto ocurrió ya era el atardece, Lucy suspiro y puso sus brazos cruzados con las palmas viendo al cielo, concentrando su magia en la caja que tenía enfrente de ella, esta se abrió y desapareció, Lucy abrió los ojos al ver que frente a ella estaba erza y los de Fairy tail, suspiro y se dio la vuelta…

-espera Lucy*seria*

Lucy se giró y los miro con calma, Natsu miro su brazo un izquierdo tenía un brazalete plateado junto a un anillo dorado, camino hacia ella y le tomo el brazo con brusquedad…

-te has casado*con la mirada vacía*

-tsk*soltándose*

Natsu la iba a tomar nuevamente pero esta lo esquivo de manera rápida, erza miro a Lucy…

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste?*seria*

-porque estaba cansada de este imbécil*señalando a Natsu*

Natsu solo apretó los puños, mirando a Lucy dolido…

-ahora si me disculpan debo ir a entrenar*dándoles la espalda*

Lucy se percató de que el gremio entero la seguía, llevándolos al gimnasio, donde se encontró con Sting y Happy…

-hola chicos*sonriendo*

-Lucy te tardaste*riendo*

Sting se quitó la playera mostrando su torso trabajado, corriendo hacia las pesas…

-vamos Lucy*quitándose la camiseta*

Happy estaba en su forma humana y también se quitó la camiseta, mostrando su bien trabajado torso, siendo abrazado por Alice desde atrás…

-vamos gatito tenemos que ejercitar todo esto*acariciando el torso*

Charle bufo molesta, al poco rato Lucy se quitó la camiseta que traía, mostrando su bien torneado cuerpo, camino hasta donde estaban unas barras, comenzando hacer los ejercicios correspondientes…

Natsu no se quedaría quieto e hizo lo mismo, tratando de copiar los movimientos de Lucy, pero se dio cuenta de que no era tan sencillo, Lisanna trato de hacer lo mismo pero estaba en las mismas condiciones que Natsu, frustrados vieron como todos estaban en lo suyo, incluyendo Happy que lo hacía en compañía de Alice, mientras que charle lanzaba discretas miradas al cuerpo del gato azul, de pronto su mirada se detuvo en unas personas, al fondo estaban Laxus y minerva haciendo pesas juntos, iba a decir algo cuando erza se acerca a donde Lucy…

-¿sucede algo?*mirándola*

-¿Qué armaduras tienes?*sonriendo*

Lucy se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos…

-las 12 armaduras del zodiaco dorado, 4 armaduras dios, 3 demoniacas, 4 de bronce, 5 de plata y 9 celestiales*sonriendo*

Todos la miraron sorprendida…

-tsk, Lisanna es mejor ella pelea sin tanta basura*burlándose*

-lo dice el que fue derrotado por géminis*sonriendo*

Natsu apretó los puños e iba atacarla…

-Lucy porque nos sonríes, cuando te hemos dañado*triste*

-porque aún no llega el momento de hacerlos pagar*seria*

La mirada de Lucy daba miedo, tanto que Natsu se sorprendió, erza la miro con tristeza, pero cuando se le iba acercar, se paró y se despidió de ellos, alejándose junto a su gremio…

-prometo no decepcionarte Lucy, juro que haré todo lo posible para que me perdones*susurrando*

-eso espero erza*gritando*

Erza se sorprendió pero al final sonrió…


End file.
